The Ballad Of Ororo Munroe
by JessDrea
Summary: Life after X-men. Ororo deals with the loss of her friends and tries to live an ordinary life. Remy is everything Ororo wants in a man, but his secret life is pushing her away. Meanwhile Remy's line of work might make him lose everything that means any thing to him. Rated Mature for violence and steamy scenes.
1. Chapter 1

Read ME These are Marvel Characters and not my own... Ok, I throw in Imani, But that's it. The rest is Marvel

Ol' Remy

Life after X-Men inspired Remy to find a new purpose in life. He develop a niche for detective work, making himself into a private investigator. No one can hire this man just for confirm a marital partner's indiscretion. Although, if you needed to find information of a missing person, a cover-up scandal or murder suspects, this was your man. For the right price, of course.

No one has ever seen the eyes behind his sun glasses. His clients assumed it was to add a little mystery and flare to his profession. It gave them the sense he was all about results. But the truth is, he wants to keep a low profile. Humans do not understand or trust mutants, let alone one with eyes of a demon.

He is paid seductive sums of money for other people's secrets. But he will never share his. Maybe all of his secrets were in the bottom of that Jack Daniel bottles next to his shot glass. And it is his full intentions to keep them there. Temporarily faded from his mind.

He sits on a stool of a local bar. The surrounding people has the impression that he is this conceited, asshole that keeps his shades on at night. The young woman sitting three seats down can't help but notice the build of his body even though he's wearing a white and black pin striped dress shirt with blue jeans. The first thing she would do if she had the nerve, is run her fingers through his unruly, grown-out hair. But the sun glasses keeps her away. He has not taken them off since she arrived at the bar over an hour ago. But good gracious, he is a sexy piece of work! He has great features that would be perfected if he shaved. His face looks as if it has not been touched by a razor in days.

Looks like another shot of Jack. The first two shots were to celebrate the recent closing of a case. The kidnapping of a senator's daughter. The kidnapping was not for a ransom, but an act of revenge upon a corrupt lawyer, turned government official. Remy refused to let the innocent pay for another's past sins. And this man committed a lot of sins to both humans and mutants. So, Remy took the case with the down payment of a half of million dollars. Two days later, he found the twenty-one year old tied, gagged, starved , naked and unconscious in an abandoned two-car garage with only hours to live. The sick bastard who did this was found by police in the living-room of his home, beaten to the point of death.

Remy did have the tendency for going over the edge. He never wanted to take a life, although his emotions made him wish to cross that line several times.

The next two shots of whiskey was for the isolation. Although he enjoyed getting things done independently, nothing compared to the company of a team. There were times he knew he was suppose to be dead a long time ago. But there was always an X-Man there to save his ass. One in particular was a mocha skin, white haired, blue-eyed woman that controlled the weather and later his heart. He took for granted their friendship until after he disassociated himself with the X-Men. Her name is Ororo, but he calls her 'Stormy' just to annoy her. Ororo being the only person in the world he can count on (since the passing of his father and brother) she was indeed the last person to know that Remy had left without a trace.

The woman at the bar makes conversation with the bartender and quickly takes a few shots of tequila before she get the guts to buy Remy a shot of whatever he is drinking. The bartender delivers Remy's fresh drink and gestures it's from the lady a few chairs down. Remy flashes her a sly smile that drives her buzzed little mind crazy. He was more surprise that an apparently quiet mild manner woman would buy him a drink. Obviously she likes what she sees, but he knows this woman is recently single and looking for a good time. Oh, he could give her the night of her life, but he can look at her and consider she deserves better than a one night stand. Remy wasn't in the business of hurting an already broken women.

"Merci, Chere"

"Oh shit, he speaks French! What a turn on! She thinks. "Um... you're welcome."

"Me, I was getting ready to leave but you convinced me to stay." Remy spoke in his Cajun accent and the woman was eating it all up.

She moved her long black wavy hair out of her face hoping he would notice how pretty she is. Her last relationship left her with major insecurities. She thought maybe this man could make her feel sexy if he looked at her face. Maybe he liked her peanut butter- color skin. It was her big brown eyes that gave her the appearance of a teenage girl, although she was twenty-two. Maybe he wouldn't mind a woman that looked under aged.

"My name is Remy. I don't think I've seen you around here."

"No, I'm from Texas but I went to school in New York.

"I use to live in New York"

"You did? What part?"

"West Chester."

Her mouth dropped for a second. West Chester is not that big of town. What a coincidence. If she said she went to school West Chester he would think she was lying . "My school was very close to West Chester. When did you move here?"

"About...three years ago." He had to think about it.

"Oh, I just got here a month ago."

"You got people down here?"

"No, I'm just traveling." She wanted to stay away from the truth as much as possible.

Remy could detect all the half-truths in her story and half of him was interested in her experience, if ever she told the whole story. But his drunken mind ignored her 'travelings'. "Well Welcome to New Orleans, Chere." He hold up his shot glass and tilted his head to swallow the whiskey whole. "Dave!" He called the bartender " Get this beautiful Texan woman some more of that Patron.." He said this to make it clear that he was paying attention to her as well.

Two hours and six shots later, Remy and the woman were just the remaining few in the bar. They shared stories of growing up in the south. He tells her about his travels to France and she can listen to him and his accent all night long. She feels comfortable around him, however there is something she must ask him.

"What color are your eyes?

"I don't know, I'm blind."

Her body froze stiff to the fact that she could not identify this man had a condition.

"No, I'm just messing with you!" He laughed heartily.

"Oh my God, You got me!" She covered her face to hide her embarrassment.

"Although, I was blind at one time. That's another story for another day. I do have this condition...I can't take off my glasses." He admits.

"You act like you're a mutant and lasers are going to come out of your eyes if you take them off."

"No, actually you will turn into stone if you look at them."

"If you show me your eyes, I'll show you my secret." She ignored his joke with a bargain.

"As long as you don't have a penis, why not?"

She laughed and patiently waited for the big reveal.

Maybe Jack D made him pull the shades from his face but he stared at the counter top of the bar. It's been a long time since he looked at anyone eye to eye. He turned his head toward her and sighed at his visible mutation.

She almost fell off her stool. Her eyes opened wide with shock and fear. Nothing prepared her for what she had just seen. She quickly looked away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"It's alright, Chere, I'll put them back on." He looked at bartender who was washing glasses and minding his own business.

"No, don't" She touched his hand that was holding the shades "Keep them off." She said quietly.

He was beautiful. His eyes only made him exotic. The way he looked at her made her hot in a deep place inside. She was seconds away from forcing her tongue down his throat. Perhaps his mutation was being unearthly sexy.

"You had something to show me." he arched one eyebrow with a sly grin.

"Oh yeah, okay, give me your hand." He reached his hand out and in a moment she wasn't sure of what she should do. She didn't have to touch him. She just wanted to. Staring into his eyes she could see things that were lost. In a short time she mentally uploaded his childhood, his inner demons and everything he buried with the past. Her facial expression gave away exactly what she was doing. Remy carefully pulled his hand back and closed his eyes.

"So how long have you been in the mansion." He assumed. He put his sunglasses back on to put up that wall he built around himself as before. He gracefully shifted his body away from her, not to be rude but to close himself off.

"A year" She felt ashamed that she was deceitful and that she seen things that was not meant for her to see. But she knew that he was a good man that made a lot of bad decisions.

"You know Storm, huh?" She said trying to lighten up the conversation

"Yes"

"She was one of my teachers." She searched for some more common ground. "She was a really good friend to me while I was there, too. You miss her, huh?"

"Oh no, not another mind reader." He smirked cruelly into his new drink.

"I'm sorry." her voice was breaking as she attempted to stand up to escape upcoming rejection. The same rejection of her friends and family.

Remy quickly but gently held her arm. "You kept your promise. It's not your fault I have done the things that you have seen."

"I can control my ability. I can only do it if I look you in the eye. I can see anything that you ever seen. But it goes so far that sometimes I can't determine what visions are truly mine."

This sounded awfully familiar to Remy and his mind told him to run away from this broken woman. But his heart made him stay for that same reason.

Remy grinned to himself. "We have been sitting here all this time and you haven't told me your name."

"Imani."

* * *

"Hello" Ororo answered her cell phone.

"Hey, Chere. You miss me?"

"I'm sorry. Who is this?" Ororo pretended not to know.

Remy laughed, " Aw, now don't be acting like that."

"Like what, Remy? Like I haven't seen or heard from you in two months. You changed your number. I don't know where you live. Is this how you treat your-"

"Woman, I will explain everything to you."

"You always say that."

"One day I will."

She chuckled. She couldn't resist him. For now, she was relieved he was alive and well.

"I want to come to New Orleans."

"Why?"

"Why? Why not?" She was offended.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! Let me rephrase that. Why do you want to come to New Orleans, now, when I asked you to come two years ago?"

"You didn't ask me two years ago."

" The Hell, I didn't" he puffed. "You wanted to stay in New York!"

"I wanted you to stay in New York too!"

"Aggghhh, Stormy" he held his phone away from his face, pretending to bang his head against the wall where he stood. "Woman, I die of a stroke talking to you! I will send you a plane ticket tomorrow. How about you get here in 'bout two days. One way." He tested her for a response.

"Yes. One way."

"Ororo?"

"What is it, Remy?"

"I love you."

"Agh, I love you, too." She said dryly. "I will see you this week."

* * *

Remy waited for her at the airport terminal. He was somewhat anxious to see her. He haven't laid eyes on her for almost a year and he has not called her in over two months. He prepared himself for a sound slap across his face, that he well deserved.

The first thing he notice was her voluptuous silver-white hair above a dark camel face. Her blue eyes always grabbed his attention even when she was a little girl. There was always something innocent about her eyes.

He also notice the three suitcases that she struggled with but managed to look graceful handling them. Maybe he would not be in so much trouble if he helped her out.

"Hey Stormy."

She smiled and dropped her luggage. "Never call me that." She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his cheek.

Why do you smell so damn good, she thought. Remy's swag was apparent as usual. There was no reason why any man should be that handsome. But what an asshole! Well maybe he was not a total tool, he did take two of her larger suitcases. Forgiveable.

She never heard about his new baby- a new model, black and white, Ford Mustang. If Remy LeBeau was a car, this would be his true identity. He released the suit cases and opened up the passenger door for her. He was always a gentleman, which always made him... forgivable.

Five minutes into the drive, Ororo was lost in the whole living of New Orleans. The surroundings were so much different than New York and Kenya. She has not been back in this city in years. Even though those memories were anything but fond, she missed the heat, the greenery, the food, the people and the music. Perfect for starting over, she thought.

"So tell me what I missed." Remy interrupted the silence.

"Scott and Emma are still together," She faked a smile. "Whatever makes him happy, right?"

Remy nodded and grinned at her irritation.

"Kitty is still around. Hank is still doing his research and teaching." She gazed about top remember who she was forgetting. "Logan is everywhere, but he comes back every now and again. Oh, and I just came from Africa."

"How was it to be home?" he asked, hiding his surprise. He had no idea she planned to go back.

"Well I didn't go home, home. I went to the Congo... for some research."

"How's Anna?" He changed the subject.

"Um, she is still with Eric." She politely acknowledged. "I haven't seen her in about a year. I think the last time you saw her."

"Well, whatever makes her happy."

* * *

"And here it is!"

Ororo gazed at the two-story, over-sized house that Remy referred to as home. Then she looked at him to let it be known that she wasn't impressed. Each step she took towards it made her accept that maybe the house needed her touch and a lot of love. By the time she stepped on the pouch she already picked out a new color and dreamed up a wonderland theme garden.

He gestured to the dark barely furnished room. Just enough furniture for him, but too much space for one man.

"Cozy" she lied as she suspiciously eye balled through the darkness. Thinking she will walk into cod webs or step on a dead body.

She knew Remy was not a stay at home type of guy. All she suspected that was there was a huge amount of cash hidden under the floor boards, a bed to fall into after a long night. A closet or room in the basement to keep all his gadgets for his profession. She would be surprised if she found food in the refrigerator or of he even owned one at all.

She humbly accepted her new living arrangements. She lived in worst conditions. But she missed the comforts of Xavier's institution.

"If it's too hot for you, 'Ro, your talents sure are welcomed" He announced.

"I can see what I can do."

He continued with her bags upstairs. The house reminded her of a paranormal activity reality show. She thought about how little Remy would mind if the house was occupied with ghosts. They wouldn't have any furniture to drifted in midair. There would be no knock-knacks to toss around and break. As long as the spirits left his money alone, they would not bother him at all.

Remy opened one of what seemed to be a dozen doors. " You can sleep in here. I stay up at night and I don't want to interrupt you while you sleep. I sleep across the hall. Besides, I can't share a bed with you."

"What does that suppose to mean?"

"You're a wild sleeper, Stormy. I might wake up with a black eye or bruised ribs from you elbowing me. It's like sleeping in the danger room."

"I'm not that bad!" She could not help but to laugh.

"And you hog the covers. Leaving me injured and freezing cold, woman." He joked. He loved to watch her laugh. He would say anything to hear her giggle.

She looked over the room. The last time this room was decorated was in the 1800's and Remy did not move a thing. The quilt and pillow cases looked dated. The nightstand had an oil lamp sitting on it. The walls presented black and white photographs of blond headed children, none of which was Remy's ancestors, since he was discarded as an infant. Perhaps this house has been in the LeBeau's family.

"Creepy, non?"

"I wasn't going to say anything, but since you mention it..."

"It bothers me sometimes," He looked around finally putting her bags down. "That's why I'm hardly here. Maybe now, I have something to come home too."

She stood there speechless. Still missing the man that stood right in front of her. Ever since she has known him, it was as if someone or something was keeping him captive. Remy was a walking collection of secrets that she could never figure out.

Just before he walked out of the opened door. He had to tell her something."Hey, Stormy?"

"What is it?"

"If the ghost scares you, you can always run to my room to be safe."

"My goodness, Remy. Get out!"


	2. Chapter 2

It's been over a week before Ororo heard from Remy. At first she was worried to what seemed to be no end. She tried calling him but the latest number she had for him was out-of-service. Then she found evidence that he had come home. There were windows open that were once closed. There were new bars of soap in the bathrooms. Various fruits and vegetables in a large bowl on the kitchen table. A couple of times, he would take his motorcycle out and leave the car keys for her.

She kept herself occupied by cleaning, gardening, cooking and painting the walls of the house. She was tempted to ride his Mustang just to see what all the hype was about. Instead she preferred it if he drove her around the city.

In the middle of the night, she was awaken with the urge to pee. When she was finished doing her business, she notice the faint sound of rock music. She followed the aggressive melody down the hall. She stopped at a door cracked open with light beaming from inside.

There was Remy performing pull ups on a walled mounted bar. She stood there comfortably in a daze, spying as he effortlessly rise up and lowered himself with grace and control. Then he pulled his legs up, hung them over the bar and started off upside down. He raised his upper body with his core muscles.

She watched him as if he was the closest thing to watching a porno. He had the perfect built. Not skinny but not too muscular. Her mind drifted into what insane positions they could do in bed? How long could he lift her up? What was he better at, making love or just bed-breaking- sex? She preferred the idea of sex.

The fantasy was trapped by reality. The real reason she was there, saddened her. She knew Remy would never be her own or not in the sense she needed him to be. He was too damn selfish to be with her. Remy's main priority was himself and she was tired of passively excusing him.

"Ro?" Remy's spoke in the darkened hallway.

She almost shut her bedroom door, " Yes?"

"What you doing up so late, Chere? Did the music wake you?"

"No, I had to use the bathroom."

He knew she was roaming around all the while. Ororo has been acting strange towards him. And maybe he has been acting a bit strange around her. They were family but years of distance made them into strangers.

She was the very one that always made him want to be better. She was the one that always accepted him. And now he was lost in this dark world and she is the only light. Maybe she shines too bright. Maybe he is too far gone. She does not even ask where he has been. Or does she even care?

"Are you going to bed soon?" She asks.

"No," he said dryly. "I have some things to do before I go away."

"Do you know when you will come back?"

She still loves me, he though,t " In a couple of days."

She sighed and leaned her head against the door. "Okay, Remy, I will see you then."

You give me something to come home too, he said to himself.

* * *

"Glad you could make it." The older man said dryly. He was about fifty years old with a taste for the finer things in life. He surrounded himself with ridiculously expensive objects . Gold trash can. Mable floor with matching table and counter tops. Paintings that Remy would have tried to steal a decade ago. Massive statues. Glass walls and windows.

"When I heard the offer, I just couldn't get here fast enough." He grinned, ignoring the seat he was offered.

"I know you are the best. Right now I need the best to handle my problem." He gesture one hand to his assistant. The assistant knew it was time to pour drinks into the tumbler glasses.

"What is this about?"

"It's a kid, in our business she is known as the Golden Child. She is a telekinesis mutant and iis possible one of the most powerful in the world or in history. Since my company is merging with mutants to change the way the world uses energy and resources, these mutants are essential to the process."

"These 'mutants'?"

"Yes, we have a list of them actually. However the Golden Child is our number one priority. We are trying to obtain the others but this one is your special project" He slid the photo in front of Remy.

Remy took one look at the picture. Well I'll be damned, he thought to himself. " Where was she sighted last?"

"In Louisiana, I had a team to retrieve her but she is not alone. Some one is hiding her. The bastard killed ten of my best men and they both disappeared. We're assuming he is a mutant as well. He fights like the devil."

"Is that all you can tell me? Where do you think they would be headed?"

"That's where you come in, Gambit."

* * *

If ten million dollars were not involved, Remy would have told him to shove it. This girl could be anywhere by now. He knew the girl in the bar looked familiar but it never dawned on him that she lived in the same place that he once lived at the same time. Why in all places would she come there? At the same bar, at the same time? She was there for a reason.

Just when he was about to open up his car door, he notice a note on the wind shield.

WATCH OUT

Instantly a truck plowed into Remy's Mustang and crushed the side-rear like a pop can. Remy moved just in time but he landed on his leg. He studied the area as he held his leg, throbbing with pain. He could imagine that it was broken.

He could see no one was in the moving truck. However it was obvious that someone wanted him dead. Remy reached into the pockets of his black leather jacket for his cards.

A figure of a man appeared from the other side of the car and truck. "Couldn't say I didn't warn you, Gambit." said the figure covered from head to toe in brown and black attire.

"Daken!"

" I recall telling you that if I ever saw you again, I would kill you." He continued to walk, slowly waiting to pounce on his prey. "I always keep my promises."

Remy quickly threw his kinetically charged cards at Daken, blowing him back into a store front window.

Daken had a hyper active healing factor but the pain that lingered pissed him off. He stretched out his bone-claws and intended to gut Remy like a fish.

Remy extended his Bo-staff and guarded his body from potential blows.

Keep your distance, Remy. He quietly warned himself.

Daken went after Remy like a rabid tiger. With claws in each hand , Daken fiecely took one swipe after another, mainly focused on ripping Remy's head off.

Remy knew he had to be faster and smarter somehow. He turned an jabbed the staff right into Daken's face, crushing his nose and left eye. Remy attempted to escape knowing he didn't have much of a chance defeating Daken. Daken was a monster with a few screws loose and absolutely no conscience.

Daken didn't miss a beat when he seen the opportunity to strike Remy where he was open. Lunging forward digging his claws into Remy's back.

"AARRRGGG!" Remy froze in pain by being pieced through his right side.

"You just keep barking up the wrong tree, Gambit." He enjoyed watching his victims suffer. " Imani is mine."

"What do you want with her?"

"It's none of your business. You will die anyw- AAARggg?" Daken went down to the cement. Remy had successfully stabbed a knife like device straight into Daken's calf.

"What is this?"

"Hurts like hell, non?" Remy felt a little better seeing Daken in sheer agony. Daken cringed and his eyes rolled in back of his head. He has never experienced his amount of torture in his life. He considered he was dying.

Remy gathered onto his feet watching Daken crumble for the first time.

"I keep that little trinket that's stuck to your leg handy for the likes of you and Creed. It sends a chemical that nullifies your mutant cells. So no more healing factor, you piece of shit!" He kicked Daken face like a soccer ball. Immediately he gabbed his side in vain efforts to comfort the pain.

Remy limped away but not without a final glance at his precious Mustang.

* * *

There is a small lake in walking distance away from Ororo's new home. Ororo visited there frequently. A very social five year-old girl who sits and plays in Ororo's hair and ask many questions. She thinks Ororo is an chocolate angel from God.

"Miss Ororo, what is a mutant?

"It's a person with special powers."

" OOOWWW! Do you know any mutants?"

"Yes, I know many mutants" Ororo said proudly.

"Can they fly?"

"I know some that can fly."

"Can they hurt you?"

"Some can, but some are very nice."

Momma said, she had a friend that was a mutant, but they sent her away because she done a bad thing."

"Maybe it was a mistake."

"I don't know. I just don't want them to hurt me. I don't want them to hurt you because you're my friend and they better not mess up your hair because I do your hair every day!"

Ororo could not help but to burst into laughter. Over the weeks she has been in New Orleans, she has become fond of the people there. Every one notice her white hair and associated her with being a mutant or maybe having some other genetic disorder. Some would hide and whisper foul things they wanted to do to hurt her. Some would stay friendly but keep their distance.

"I have to go, Mandy" Ororo stood up while her fingers went to feeling the three massive braids on top of her head. "But how do I look?"

"You look beautiful, Miss Ororo. I'll bring a brush next time." She put her arms around Ororo's hips "Bye!"

"Bye, Mandy!" Deep inside Ororo hated to watch Mandy leave for home. Knowing Mandy made her wish she had a child of her own. If she had a little girl, she hoped that she would be as sweet as Mandy.

When she approached the house she notice a red Oldsmobile parked in the front yard. She did not know what was possessing her to go into the house. But she was very well on her way.

Remy was laid out on the dusty old couch in the living room. "Looks like I will be visiting you for a while."

"Remy, what happened to you?" She began to panic. She hated to see anyone in the X-Men family injured.

"I just had a run in with an ol' friend."

"I hate to see what an ol' enemy will do." She checked his body for other injuries.

He chuckled, but the pain still crippled him.

"Is there anything I can do?"

"Yeah, stop babying me."

"I'm not babying you, but I have to worry about you because you are a fool for getting yourself in trouble."

"Are you serious? Are you really mad at me? Right now?

"I'm sorry, when am I suppose to be upset? Huh? When you are dead and there's nothing I can do."

"Damn!" he bared his teeth in pain.

"I'll go get something for the pain and the healing." She stormed out angry and determined that this will not be the end.

Remy looked out the window and notice that there was a large massive storm cloud coming straight for the house. Ororo was known to wreck things when she was pissed. She might blow away the whole house if he didn't make this right.

He ignored the pain and eased his way off the couch.

"What on earth are you doing up?"

"Stormy, I don't need you to take care of me. I never had a mother and I don't need one right now." He snapped.

"Look at you-"

"Yeah, I am hurt. I almost died. But I didn't. I'm here. And I'm going to get hurt again and again. What are you going to do?"

She looked away with no answer. Wishing she was mean enough to kick him in his hurt leg.

"People are going to die, 'RO...you can't protect me or anyone else of cancer, old age, Sentinels, crazy mutants, aliens or anything else."

"I know that but you dont' have to attempt suicide either. When I don't hear from you it's painful-"

"I came here for you!" He interruppted " I came back for you! I always come back for you!" He professed "You never have to question that."

"Why do you have to leave, Remy?"

"I have to be alone, woman! Every one I love, end up dead. Maybe it's my fate. I don't want this life. I always find trouble and trouble come looking for me. That's just how it is. I can't imagine you having to pay for my past sins, too.

"What?" She starred at him, rejecting his words as truth.

"There are mutants and humans who want to kill me 'Ro. They want me in the ground. I can deal with that. But I don't know what I would do if I lost you. You wanna know why I don't call you or why you can't reach me?This place is a dead zone. And I have no credit cards, no cell phone. No computers or anything that is traceable to me.

There it was. The truth.

They both avoided eye contact with the another. Remy feared the worst. If Ororo left she would be gone forever and he would not blame her.

Ororo hated the fact that she knew in her heart she would not leave him that very moment. How she dreamed of packing her bags and getting on a plane. She wished in the future years that she would have the will to forget he ever existed and there would be nothing to leave behind.

Ororo calmly graced her way to the her garden. She needed to make a tea for healing and pain killing. She made this recipe so often, she could complete it with her eyes closed. Resentment rested in her heart, then love pushed her hurt aside as she worked on her concoction.

Remy was slightly surprise that Ororo played nurse for him. He laid on the couch in the living room observing her undeserved kindness. She held out the coffee mug in his face for him to drink. He looked at the cup and then up at her, knitting up his eye brows, hoping the drink would not be as dreadful as the previous ones he had before.

"Hold your nose." She said without a hint of pity.

He proved himself brave by ignoring her suggestion and swallowed the liquid in one go.

"Oh shit! That's awful!" He choked.

She got a kick from watching him agonize from the thick potion.

"Take off your pants. Let me see the wound."

"Are you sure that's all you wanna see?"

She rolled her eyes, annoyed and not amused. "Take off your pants." Asshole, she thought.

He unzipped his pants and pulled him down revealing the bloody wraps and stitches.

"You went to the hospital?"

"No, I did it myself." He said with pride.

"It looks like it." She lied. She was actually impressed that he could take care of himself better than she thought he could. "Well if you drink my teas everyday it will cut the healing time in half."

"I will be like Wolverine, huh?"

"No, not that fast. You could pull up your pants now." She coolly removed herself from his presence, returning to her garden.


	3. Chapter 3

"I like your hair like that, by the way."

Remy once again crept up on Ororo, while she was in deep thought. Everything was quite by the river. Many bystanders went home, hours ago. Ororo wasn't quit ready to go to hers. She watched the sun float away, leaving traces of purple in the clouds. The moon and the stars appeared from their hiding places to be adorned by all.

"Do you like it? My five year old stylist just finished it." She swung her head left and right, pretending to be a commercial model.

"Oh, you established yourself down here, chere? Are you Ms. Munroe or Mrs. LeBeau?"

She grinned shaking her head at his question. "Whatever I choose to be?"

"What happened to the ring I gave you?"

"I keep it in a box, I don't wear it because I garden all the time." She made up a weak excuse.

"But I never see you wear it."

"Because it's just a ring, Remy. Just a round piece of metal with a large stone."

"I still wear mine."

"Oh, I noticed, but I choose to put my token of my love and devotion in the same box it came in."

"Ouch! So I guess I'm talking to Ms. Munroe." He chuckled. "Well then, tell Mrs LeBeau I'm sorry and I want her to stay with me."

"Well GAM-bit, tell Remy I would love to spend the rest of my life with him, whenever he decides to show up, that is." Ororo said in a sweet but nasty response.

Ororo had a way of leaving Remy speechless. For a moment he could settle for her tolerating his presence. He couldn't imagine how or why she allowed him to touch her hair when he did.

"You always had a way with the lil' ones."

"I get a few stares from people as you can imagine. I'm kinda hard to miss. It just seems that children are fascinated by me."

"There are not the only ones who are fascinated by you." He charmed. "You have a kind soul, maybe they can see that, but growing up makes them stupid."

"In that case, I hope they stay young forever." She sighed "Its so peaceful here."

"Yeah, this will always be home for me. This is your home too." He looked at her. Not knowing when he will ever fall back into her good graces.

"It's a nice breeze out, are you doing that?" He asked.

"No. It's all Mother Nature giving us all a break from the heat. I try not to use my powers unless I have to. It throws off the balance of things." She explained.

"I'm glad you're down here with me, Stormy. I just want you to know that" He confessed. He couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"I'm glad I'm here, too." She leaned into his body. He took the chance to wrap a arm around her. They both watched the moon light dance on the water's surface, in silence.

Remy slightly lifted her chin up to find her lips. She didn't turn away. She didn't smack him across the river. To his surprise he sensed she was waiting on him to make the first move all along. She parted his lips with her tongue. He inhaled her sweetness. He almost forgot why he was always addicted to stealing kisses from her, even when he was not suppose too.

And here he was with her. There in the dark. All alone.

A little voice inside Ororo's head screamed for her to get up and run away. Go back to New York. Go back to Kenya. GO anywhere but stay here with this man.

Meanwhile, another voice said 'yes' to him laying her on her back and 'yes' to his fondling, wondering hands that discovered sacred places. Yes, she was staying right there in the grass with her legs tangled with his.

Suddenly both voices struck her as amusing. "Remy?"

He paused from kissing her collar bone, confused, then realized she was serious. "What, chere'?

"What are we doing" She laughed.

"Huh?"

"What are we doing? Playing house? Why did we get married? Why did you leave? Why am I here?

"-Ro maybe-" He tried to answer.

"-Why am I so pissed off at everything? Why do I love you and hate you at the same time?"

"You love me?" Remy laughed at her confession.

"I swear you do your best to make me hate you, but I still love you." She laid limp in her surrender.

"You remember the time I asked you to marry me?"

"No, I don't, but I do remember the time you told me you were going to marry me." She smiled.

"Why did you say yes?"

"I loved you and I thought 'why not'?"

"Why not, huh?" He smirked.

"I thought since we were good friends we could make it work. I think I needed something to hold on to at the time." She admitted.

"Why did you ask me?" She looked straight into his eyes.

He paused to think of the right words "I always loved you and I thought, if I was gonna die any day I needed to do the smart thing and spend the rest of my life with you."

She blinked her eyes in a mixture of horror and bliss. Not really knowing what to say or do."Do you regret it?"

"No, my only regret is that I couldn't be a better husband to you."

"You're here right now."

"Yeah, but I'm not about to lie to you and tell you I'll be safe and I'll come home tomorrow."

His words stabbed her stomach, turning their intimate moment into something cold and bitter. Reality snapped right back into place and she removed herself from Remy's embrace.

"Roro, come on!" He sat up and watched her storm away towards the house.

"I don't think I can do this anymore." She said to herself but loud enough for Remy to hear.

"What do you mean?"

She turned around "There is another reason why I came here." She wished she could stop talking for a moment but the words kept spilling out of her mouth. "I came here to get a divorce. I have papers in my suitcase." A single tear ran away from her eye and others soon followed "After we settled this, I'm moving back to Kenya. There's nothing for me here. I have been waiting for my husband for three years-" She began to sob.

"-I'm sorry if we can't be like Scott and Jean. I'm sorry I'm not perfect." He interrupted her, moving closer to her. " I'm sorry if I'm an asshole for not bringing my work home with me. Okay. I got into some bad business. People want to kill me based on what I know about them. And guess what else, I'm a millionaire that lives in the back woods because I'm paranoid. So, there you go, Ororo. Here's your husband! What else you want from me?"

"Just sign the damn papers!"

Remy thought the sky broken apart and the world was shifting as she walked further away from him. His blood ran cold in his arms. All his troubles suddenly seemed very small in comparison to what was happening that moment.

For three years Ororo was his back up plan for happiness. Why did he marry her? To keep her off the market while he got his shit together? Maybe because he never thought he could love again after Rouge? Or maybe he wanted to say he did something right for a change. He now realized that keeping her in a broken marriage seemed cruel and he knew she deserved better. At least as a friend.

* * *

Back at the Mansion in New York. She can hear them coming from miles away. And the sound was a instant warning that death was coming and it was too late for escape.

Each step quaked the surface of the ground and shook the trees.

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

BOOM

"MUTANTS DETECTED." Announced a cold robotic voice.

" TERMINATE ALL MUTANTS."

"TERMINATE ALL MUTANTS."

"Sentinels!" Panicked Ororo.

She dashed back inside of the school. "Hurry! We all have to go underground to the Blackbird. We have to get away from here! Move! Move!" She guided the students in the hall way to go towards the North Wing of the school. With the alarms blaring, all the students were expected to know what to do under a Sentinel attack.

Jean and Kurt took the lead in guiding dozens of teenage students downstairs to the sub- basement of the school. Logan applies common procedure and the children are seated in the new blackbird. The aircraft takes flight from the mountain exit. It is undetected from the Sentinels

The children are safe.

"WE need to go as well." Ororo said to her friends.

The Sentinels shoot kinetic blast from their hands and succeeds on destroying the Xavier's institute.

Jean looses her telekinesis power and Kurt is unable to teleport. Ororo, somehow, still manages to harness the wind and toss several Sentinels far from sight crushing them like beer cans when they fall to the ground.

"We mush go! More are coming!" Ororo warns her teammates.

"Ororo, we'll be fine. You go and we will manage." Kurt tries to convince her.

"Please, go on without us, we can't leave." Jean tells her.

"What are you saying? We must go now!"

Ororo turns as she hears more Sentinels approaching.

She commands the wind to carry them away. She takes Jean by the hand and Kurt's with the other hand . She manages to fly them over a hundred feet in the air. In an instant Jean hand slips out of hers and in her panic Kurt's hands releases Ororo's. She watches as her friends free fall into the burning mansion below. Sentinels takes their aims and fire randomly.

There is no escape.

There is no saving them.

She looks into each of their faces as they slowly descend. Jean's face is painted by acceptance and peace, while Kurt closes his eyes and chants his one last prayer.

The fire devours them both into it's flames.

"Noooooooo!"

In a room. No fire. No Sentinels. Ororo is sitting straight up in bed. Tears wet her face along with hot sweat.

"Ororo, what is it, chere.? Remy comes to her side wrapping both arms around her quivering body and tries to calm her like he would a baby. She weeps as if the dream was a vivid reality. Her arms cling to Remys' neck as she sobs on his shoulder.

It takes a few minutes before her crying subsides and she stares out of the bedroom window. She looks out at the peeping trees and the watchful moon. Remy remains quite and continues to rock her softly.

"It was so real..." she whispered.

"The dream?"

"Jean and Kurt. I always dream about them. Dying in different ways. I try to save them..."she feels the water flood in her eyes. "But always, Always, I can not..."

"It's alright."

"I miss them so much!"

Remy runs his fingers through her hair and kiss her face. She closes her eyes and accept all his affection and comfort. He was so perfect at the moment. She was not sure if he was another dream. "What are you doing here?"

"Huh?"

"You were here when I woke up. I thought I was dreaming inside a dream."

"Non," he snickered "I was, uh, checking up on you."

"You mean you were watching me sleep. When did you get back."

"Not too long ago."

"I don't think I can go back to sleep." she confessed.

"Why, because I watch you sleep?

"No...never mind." she swung her legs out of bed and headed her way downstairs for a glass of water. A light bulb flashed in her head.

On a massive wooden table that stood by the back of the garden, several plants and flowers were on it for special reasons. She found the particular flower she searched for but not one head remained. She ate them whole for their inducing sleeping affect.

"What are you looking for?" Remy asked.

She gasped for air. He scared her. She ignored her reaction because she knew Remy's habit of sneaking up on people. "Nothing. I don't have what I was looking for."

Remy quickly decided to grab Ororo's arm before she passed him through the doorway.

The next thing she knew she was being pinned against the kitchen wall. She did not stop him from propping up her thighs or slipping her night shirt over her head. She did not prevent him from leaving his lips on her jaw line and down her neck and on her breast. He did not force her brown legs to wrap around his waist after she pulled down his pants. She did not refuse him from confessing his love in French. He did not stop her heavy breathing and addicting quiet cries in his ear or when she caressed his back until her fingers dug into his skin.

Some time that night they actually made it up the stairs. She woke up partly in denial of what happened during the night and partly knowing that she needed that to happen again and again and again.

The rain fell like buckets of water being poured and she thought maybe she has something to do with it. There was not a ray of sun in sight. Just dark clouds hovering over the lovers.

Ororo looked over to Remy sleeping and was reminded of how he slumbers on his side and he was slightly on the edge of the bed. Perhaps he was right when he said she was a wild sleeper. She notice a recent looking wound what Remy failed to mention to her. She touched the puncture marks, hating the thought of someone hurting him. And that same someone was probably trying to kill him, taking him away from her and she would have no idea what had happen or why he was gone.

"I know, I didn't tell you." He spoke without turning from his side.

"Why"

"You know why." He turned his head, looking at her in the corner of his eye.

She scooted right in back of him and touched his face. "I'm leaving soon. I'm going to stay at the mansion for a month, then I will go back to Kenya."

"I can't make you stay 'Ro. I love you and I want to see you happy. Even if you can't be happy with me."

He turned on his back and she rested her head on his chest. He combed her wild hair with his fingers before he drifted back to sleep. Before going unconscious herself, she watched him sleep and lightly inhale air. She wonder could this be her last chance to see him alive.


	4. Chapter 4

I want to take the time out to say, first, thank you for reading this fan fiction and thank you for the reviews! Thank you also for putting up with the errors. I'm horrible at proof reading. However I am still making corrections.

These characters are not mine. They are the creations of Marvel Comics.

* * *

Remy spent the next three days searching for Imani and Daken. As long as Daken had the nullifying toxin in his system, (which was known to pollute the body for three weeks) it would give Imani a head start. But for how long? He knew if he did not deliver the girl that they would come after him, to cut loose ends. That was a risk he was willing to take. Remy has made a lot of mistakes in his life. Providing a multi-billion dollar company with a living, breathing power generator, was not going to be one of them.

But to rescue the prey, he must find the hunter. The only place the prey would run to is some place safe.

Home. Texas? No, that may not work. Imani is too smart to lead those people to her family. New York? The mansion? The people there would fight for her, to protect her. It would make sense if she stayed there. However, it has too many people. At least one would turn her over. Where else would she go?

Louisiana? Why did he meet her that night? She knew him. She knew Ororo. How come she did not pursue Logan or Scott. There were so many unanswered questions that seemed to have a simple answer, but what?

First, he needed some sleep.

He arrived home a couple of hours before sun rise. Closing the car door to the loathsome red Oldsmobile, he noticed that the down stairs lights were on in his house. But Ororo should have been in New York, so she could not have been there. Did she leave the lights on? Was there an intruder? What intruder would keep lights on during a break-in? Remy was not rattled at the latter explanation.

He opened up the door and followed the light in the kitchen.

Again, she did not hear him come in the house. He somehow appeared from the shadows of the living room.

"Hi" she smiled. Slightly startled. Damn, he came out of nowhere, she thought. Clearly she did not expect him to be back so soon. Not leaving when she said she would, made her feel weak and guilty. She had three days to leave. Embarrassment flushed her body with hot blood.

Whatever reason Ororo stayed, he gave it no thought. He was tired as hell from driving and being on airplanes. When he saw her, his strength returned to him.

"You're here." Remy stepped slowly towards her as if he had to be careful that she would not run away.

"I wasn't in that much of a rush to ...move, you know." Just days ago, she warned him that she was on her way to New York. Now she appeared to be quite comfortable and content.

"You're welcome to stay." He said quietly. Determined not to fall apart in front of her. He played his part well. Cool. Calm. Indifferent.

She wore only her pajama shorts. Her, being bare breasted with her silver hair pinned up into a heap on her head, did not faze Remy one bit. He was more surprised that she was wearing bottoms. He seen her naked more times than he could count. More than ever, she was beautiful and delicious to look at. The sight of her was only slightly arousing considering he had not slept in days.

"Would you like some coffee?" She said.

"Yes." He said dryly.

"Ororo...Do you know a girl named..." he tried to recall, "Imani?"

"Yes. Of course." She put the pot onto the coffee maker. "She was one of the best students in her class. Not much of a fighter. So she survived in the school the best way she could."

"What do you mean, survive?"

"She was could pass for human and her powers were not harmful to others. Many of the students picked on her. So she stayed with the my team, actually. Sometimes we needed her to see the truth. She took the guess work out of many missions."

"Where is she from?"

"Texas. Her family thought she was psychic and demonic. They were going to put her into a mental institution. She knew what they were planning so she ran away and stayed with friends. Later she heard about Xavier's school and headed to New York."

"Any questionable people staying in the mansion while she was there?"

She was confused "Define 'questionable'."

"A long time enemy that wants to turn a new leaf, questionable."

"The only one I can think of is Emma."

"No Sabertooth? No Mystique? No Magneto?

"No, but we got new students in all the time."

"Any of them join the dark side?"

"No. Nothing unusual." A light bulb flashed in her head while she was sipping her tea. "Right after she left, it was so weird, I use to have dreams about her all the time. " She thought. "Until I moved down here. It's funny that you brought her up."

"Do you know why she left the school?"

"No."

"What kind of person was she?"

"Very sweet, smart, funny, helpful...insecure, quiet."

"Why would you say insecure?

"She never thought she was good enough. She always compared herself to others. Her powers were useless in the danger room. But I thought, I once convinced her that maybe she would not become an X-Man. She could stay and teach. It seemed, at the time, that she was willing to pursue that goal."

"Sounds like a terrific girl. Did she have any friends?"

"Just me and Logan. Other than that, she stayed to herself."

The problem was that Imani would likely to appear to be a normal human being and not draw attention to herself. Making her easy to miss. Unless she revealed her secret to someone else. Who would she have to go with her? Something else was strange. Why would a defenseless girl leave New York by herself? She was safe in the Mansion. How did she end up in Louisiana when she was raised in Texas?

Remy finally realized that she was not alone in her travels at all. He remembered the C.E.O. guy mentioned there was a man with her. 'He fought like The Devil.'

Daken said 'Imani is mine.' Did someone hire Daken to kill him and kidnap Imani for a ransom? Where would Daken take her?

"I gotta get some-" Remy instantly stop speaking as if something snapped in his brain. He looked up at Ororo with helpless eyes. "Ms Munroe." he whispered.

"Remy, what's wrong?" She came closer to him.

"I'm in trouble." he spoke in a mid-west accent. His tone was light and calm. "I need Gambit to save me. I'm running out of options and time, Ms. Munroe."

Ororo certainly knew Remy was possessed by a telepathic. She was looking into her husband's face but listening to the words of Imani.

"I wanted to tell you face to face. I never could." He said. "I only told one other person this. I'm not what you think I am. I am not a mutant. I don't even belong to this world. I'm a child of another galaxy and it was my turn to be sent to earth to learn...sub-beings. My people believe that your planet is filled with flawed individuals and that we can observe and learn wisdom from earthling's mistakes and also from your victories.

Ororo been to other dimensions and various realities. Nothing Imani described to her seemed to surprise her, except the part that an innocent girl had to lie to cover up something else she suspected.

"Why didn't you tell us before?"

"I had to fit in. On my planet I am the equivalent age as Earth's sixteen year old. But I have been on this planet for over three hundred years. I learn how to adapted by myself."

"How long are you going to stay on Earth?" Ororo was intrigued.

"One thousand years, but I'm afraid that will be cut short. I think I need to go home before something terrible happens."

"What do you mean, 'terrible'?"

"There is a government agency in the United States that is trying to harness my power for unlimited energy. They want me alive. They think I'm just a powerful mutant."

"I don't understand, if you are so powerful, why can't you fight back."

"I don't know what will happen if they catch me. Usually, I can calculate events to predict the future but something is missing. There is an unknown variable that is throwing me off. I'm not sure."

"Will you die?"

"I don't know. My powers are not used in offense or defense. I just am. There are no violence, ambition or greed in my world. I don't know how to protect myself. I don't want to kill." Remy's voice faded."I have someone who will protect me, you know him as Daken."

"Daken? Out of all people... He's dangerous, Rem- I mean, Imani. He can not be trusted." Ororo warned.

"Daken was broken but now he is... fixed." Remy smiled wide and bright with pride. "He and Remy, unfortunately had a misunderstanding. Remy put a device in Daken, making him harmless and kinda useless to me." He said honestly, smiling at the unusual circumstances. "Daken was the perfect bodyguard. Too bad humans do not live that long. I wish to keep him forever."

" Where is Daken?"

"He's here."

"Where, exactly?"

"Right behind you."

Ororo turned her head. Daken was standing, not even two inches away from her, facing her so close he could almost kiss her. Ororo almost had a heart attack by the sight of him.

"Sorry,I had to mentally hide him from you." Remy laughed at Ororo's traumatizing reaction.

"You're finally showing off your powers, Imani." Ororo panted.

"I couldn't help myself," Daken grinned, finally taking off his mask. "I hate that my sense of smell has changed. Your scent is delicious up close."

Ororo pulled herself together. Realizing her exposed breast. She quickly wrapped her arms around herself. Then decided to reach over for the kitchen towel, for better coverage.

She now had a very vivid understanding that Imani was more powerful than she initially thought. Her abilities rivaled that of Charles Xavier's.

"Why do you need Remy?" Ororo looked at Her husband's face and then glanced at Daken, who appears to enjoy creeping her out. She found him to be strangely pretty for a man. She could not stop staring into his big green eyes. She was not completely sure if he lost his overwhelming pheromones.

"Okay,maybe Daken is not 100% fixed." Remy admitted. "Remy has seen the portal the I need to get back home. I know he can get me there. I left messages inside Remy's mind. He will know what to do. I wanted to tell you before I go, that you are truly a great friend and I will miss you dearly. I will never forget you." Remy eyes welled with tears.

"Imani stay here. It' safe." Ororo pleaded.

"Nowhere is safe for me. I must leave soon Good bye Ms Munroe." Remy's eyes closed then his head collapsed, face down on the table.


	5. Chapter 5

The Beginning.

Two years ago.

"Has anyone seen that thieving, Gambit around here?" Bobby questions with irritation in his tone.

Ororo smiles. "He's around here somewhere. What has he done this time?"

"My bike is Gone! I know he took it!"

With the aid of reading glasses, Ororo continue to focus on grading papers while she sits on the sofa in the living room of the Xavier School For The Gifted Youngsters. She did not bother to look alarmed with disbelief. Remy took the motorcycle, she knew that. He will return it... he was known to test drive things without asking.

"Tell him I owe him an ass kicking when I find that stealing piece of garbage!"

"I will relay the message." she said nonchalantly, then smirked as Bobby puffed himself out of the room.

Remy was Ororo's friend but she knew he was guilty. Remy has done far worst than borrow motorcycles.

"So Gambit is back, huh?" Kitty walked through the wall and plopped right next to Storm."What cha doing?"

"Grading papers." she sighed, refusing to be distracted.

"Sounds wonderful. How long has Gambit been here?"

"For a couple of days."

"Starting trouble already? Tisk, Tisk" She lifts Ororo's coffee mug to her lips and sips the teacher's tea. She spits the liquid out before she has the chance to swallow."What the hell is this?!"

"Tea."

"Can you drink anything that taste good?"

"It's good for you." Ororo replied.

"Why must everything that's taste good have to be so horrible? It could cure cancer and I still wouldn't drink it."

"That's a bit of an exaggeration. Besides, it relaxes and calms the mind. And why are you drinking out of my cup?

"What are you trying to say? You don't know where my lips been? It's not like I have a boyfriend. My mouth is clean!" She starts on her hands and knees and gets in Ororo"s face, puckering up to kiss her. Ororo shields her face with her forearms and pushes Kitty away with the same effort.

"Would you stop?! You are like a big puppy! Always playing!" Ororo laughed trying to wrestle Kitty away and off of her student's papers.

"Jeeze, Ororo, you're no fun anymore." Kitty concluded as she realized Ororo was still too strong to wrestle with.

"I'm a teacher now. I have to grade papers and make plans for next week." Ororo explained. "My team has to train in the danger room. It's too much right now."

"Wow, look at Miss Munroe. You were always the serious one."

"Oh, she will crack a smile every other full moon, Perhaps..." Remy jumped in the conversation.

"Hey Gambit, didn't hear you come in. Man, you are good." Kitty greeted him with faint awe.

Ororo rolled her eyes and sighed "Bobby said he's going to kick your ass next time he sees you."

"I would like to see Bobby try to kick my ass." He chuckled. He sat on the arm of the sofa, of which the two women were seating. "His bike is up front. No harm done. Just a test drive."

"Where have you been,Gambit?" Kitty couldn't wait to interrogate him.

"Around the world,chere. Havin' my own adventures and missions. Especially Antarctica. Maybe we all can take a trip down there. If you're lucky, Kitty, your team will leave you there to die. If you are really lucky you can make a deal with a ghost so you can stay alive. It's a real character building experience." Remy said with intended dark humor.

"Oh, still bitter about that, huh?" Kitty was sorry she asked.

Ororo looked at them both, annoyed and frustrated. Ororo wanted to mention what he had done to get himself stranded in a cold wasteland. She knew that would not solve anything. Ororo knew Remy wasn't bitter at all. He just seem to think that it is humorous now.

"I'm just messing wit ya!" Remy teased with his heart-stealing smile. "I'll see you around later, Kitty." He affectionately put his hand on her shoulder blade. He then got up and walked through the open entrance door to the computer lab.

"Talk to you later, sexy." Kitty said after he was out of hearing range.

"Kitty!"

"Don't 'Kitty' me. That man is gor-geous! You can not tell me he is not hot! His hair, his face, his body, his accent, his voice, his smell. I wish every man smelled like him. I wish I had my own pocket-sized, sexy Gambit. I would take away the lying, the extra baggage, and he would be perfect."

"Kitty have you lost all your senses?"

"Oh, please! Don't act as if you don't have him wrapped around your finger."

"What?" Ororo looked at her like Kitty was growing a second head.

"Remy is in love with you and you pretend to be bblliiinndd.!"

"I don't know what you are talking about. Remy is in love with Rogue."

"Rogue is old news, sister girl" Kitty pouted her lips and shifted her neck from side to side.

"He will always love Rogue. We are just friends."

"You are too busy with every one else in the world to see that this guy is always checking you out. Why in the world did he come back? You know it was kinda jacked up that Scott's team left him in Antarctica to die. Besides Rogue is not here. Who did he come back here for, I wonder?" Kitty pretended to ponder over the question putting a finger on her chin.

Ororo thought about it but could not come up with an answer

"I'm just sayin' Babe." Kitty stood up and picked up her bag. "But I have to go. I have a meeting with The Frost Bitch and her laser eye flunky. I'll talk to you later"she kissed Ororo on her forehead and then passed through a wall.

* * *

At night, while most of the student of the school were sleep in their rooms, Ororo roams the halls of the mansion in her loose sweat pants and cotton tank top. There are voices she has never heard before, perhaps the television was on, she thought.

"Remy?"

"Hey Stormy." He lazily turned his head looking over the sofa. "What are you doing up this time of night?"

"I'm finished grading papers. And the team did great in the danger room. I was on my way home. What are you doing up?"

"On your way home? He ignored her question.

"Yes, I live in the Xavier Apartments down the road. There's not so much room here in the institute. Plus, I am the apartment manager as well. What are you doing here?"

"Taking it slow, tonight. No war on mutants. No Wolverine clones to follow. The world ain't coming to an end. Maybe I can sit down and watch some real action." he humored.

Ororo laughed at his last remark. "Real action, huh? I'm going home. I will be back here tomorrow."

"You're going out there by yourself?"

"I will be fine. I will fly home."

"I don't like you leaving here this late by yourself. Why don't you stay here?"

"You know I do survive when you are away, right?"

"That's before I knew you lived off campus. I can drive you home."

"Remy-"

"Shhh-" He pulled on his leather jacket. "I'm driving you home."

The ten minute, quiet drive to Ororo's apartment in Remy's Red Chevy Camero, seemed sweet and considerate but unnecessary.

"Thank you for driving me home, Remy." although she was thinking she could have rode on the wind. "I appreciate it." She was trying to be nice.

"You're welcome. I just don't think its right for a lady to be coming home by herself this time of night. There's a lot of crazy people walking about."He warned.

She could see that he was clearly worried about her. But she was more than able to take care of herself. Something was bothering him.

"Is there something you would like to say to me?"

He looked ahead in through the windshield and gazed off at a distance, for a moment. "No, I just want you to be safe." He lean closer and lightly pressed his lips. Her first reaction was confusion, then she accepted his affection. Just for the moment. His lips were soft and buttery. The kiss sent a shock through her body. If she was tired, she was completely awake now.

"Goodnight, Remy and thank you." She smiled sweetly.

"Goodnight, Stormy."

He waited to drive off until she got to the entrance and the doorman welcomed her.

Remy decided to go to his own lonely apartment. He never understood why people like Ororo would have their own dwelling yet spend countless hours on campus. He guessed it was truly home for them. He did not feel the same way. He wished he did. He thought of the mansion to be a place for heroes. And he was far from being anyone's hero.

However, being at the Xavier's institution did have one perk and that perk name was Ororo. If he could build the perfect woman it would be her. Strong. Smart. Exotic. Loving. Beautiful. All these years she has been hiding in plain sight.

And it was just in his nature to chase after the wrong thing, namely, a woman that could steal his life in just one touch. When that woman could touch him, she chose another man rather than to be with him.

Ororo was the woman he couldn't stand to lose. If anything went wrong, she was there. She was the one that brought him back to the team, when all others left him to die with wind and ice, thousands of miles away from their cozy home of heroic mutants. She could have done the same thing. She should have done the same thing. But in the end, she was there.

Ever since then, he has been in love with her. Every time he is with her, he finds one more reason to love her. And tonight, she was alone with him for the first time since he has been back in New York. He would hate himself if he let her go without touching her. The kiss did something to him. As if he was jumping into something. Was he falling into heaven or hell.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for all the errors. I'm horrible at proof reading. I'm correcting as I go along.****I was so excited to put new chapters up here, I was not careful. Thank you for all the reviews and sorry for the wait. Hope you will enjoy reading this. **

* * *

"So how long have you and the Ragin' Cajun been sneaking around together?" Kitty asked from across the cafeteria table. It is lunchtime. Kitty has to get her nose in Ororo's business before classes start again.

"What?" Ororo looked at Kitty strangely.

"You dont' think anyone notice, do you? You are always together."

"When have you seen us together?"

"I walk through floors and walls Ororo, I see things, some Things I rather not see. But I see things."

"Well whatever you saw, know that he and I are just friends."

"Huh, I wonder what would Gambit say?"

"He would say that he loves me like a sister."

"I never knew brothers kiss their sisters on the mouth."

"That happened one time."

"You liar! You know you kissed him more than that!" Kitty raised her accusing voice, like a lawyer who drills a witness on the stand. Ororo was most embarrassed when all the students looked over to see the commotion.

* * *

"What are these cherry thingies?" Remy examined a small vine of grape-like fruit. He Sit on a stool by her kitchen island. He is intrigued by the unfamiliar appearance of the fruit.

"I think they are grumichamas, but I'm not sure."

"Are they poisonous because I just ate one?"

"Remy, how many times do I have to tell you? You can't just come and eat anything that comes out of my garden."

"They were on the table, woman!"

"Remy!" she panicked rushing to his side to check for immediate symptoms.

"I'm messin' with you, girl. I didn't eat it. "He laughed at her hostility.

She poked his arm sending a static electric shock, strong enough to hurt him.

"Ow, you are one mean woman, you know that?"

Remy was making himself more and more comfortable in her home. This was becoming a good thing in her eyes. Since the deaths of Jean and Kurt, she needed his company to comfort her.

As she continued to chop the vegetables for their salad, she looked over the counter and glanced in his eyes and became alarmed when she realized how beautiful they were. His wide, bright smile is what killed it for all other men. She knew that he was all too aware how handsome he was.

Recently she has been noticing small tidbits about him. Like, how his accent gets thicker only when he is comfortable and around her. When another person is in the room, he manages not to pronounce words "properly." Maybe he is self conscience about being around the New Yorkers.

She notice that he insisted on protecting her. From what, she did not know. She wonders if he treated Rogue with the same attention. Rogue has the strength of ten men and could fly. Ororo could only imagine that Rogue would be the one protecting Remy in a mission.

As he continued a random story about what happened in the recent past, she tried to follow his words but was distracted due to her wondering eyes. She began to fantasize about being swept away in his muscular arms and taken into her bedroom. She felt a sweet stir in the pit of her stomach when she thought of what he would do to her when he laid her down.

"-So we had a couple of beers and I never saw him after that?"

"You never saw who after that?"

"Gaspard, The man who tried to kill me."

"Oh, I got confused, sorry." She became hot and nervous.

"Ro, why are you by yourself?" He changed the subject.

"What do you mean? You're here with me."

"I mean, how come no one came along and put a ring on that finger, yet?"

She laughed at the thought. "Do you really think I have time for a relationship?"

"You have time for me?"

"See, that's different. We have been friends for years. I know you. You know me. I don't have to try to impress you. I can be myself. You love me for who I am and not what I let you see. You seen the good and dark side of me. I've seen the dark side of you."

"Not the good side?"

"You know what I mean." She continued "How could I meet someone and have a relationship now? There are too many hoops to go through."

"You make it sound like a job."

"Relationships are work. I have enough to deal with."

"Where's the mystery? Where's the fire?"

"Those things are not meant to last, Remy. Mysteries get solved and fires burn out."

"They give us passion."

Ororo rolled her eyes. "Remy, you out of all people know where passion can lead to."

"That's different."

"How is that different? You have been chasing that woman for years. She kisses and touches another man, not you. Why? Because she can't "control" herself when she's with you'?" She scoffs.

"Maybe she was wrong for me. Maybe we needed each other for a time but now that time has passed."

"She moved on, but you have not, Remy."

"That's not true. I have let her go."

"Then why did you come back to New York? You missed the X-Men?"

He smirked "I have my reasons. Rogue and I...we had no business together. I hope she's happy. She couldn't be happy with me. Not like that."

"Remy you are a good man, you deserve to be happy too." She pitied.

"Maybe I am."

She mixed the salad but watched him lean over her kitchen counter. He gave her a look like he was giving her a hint. Then the butterflies bumped and pushed the insides of her stomach, trying to escape. She hasn't felt this way in years. She was more worried than excited. Is he...Never mind, she thought to herself.

* * *

Kitty was right. others have questioned if Ororo and Remy were actually a couple. If Ororo was not in class teaching, Remy was not to far from her. Kitty, Logan, Elizabeth or Lauren played the part of the third wheel in public, which was not that often.

Her students were not use to their teacher being so carefree and cheerful. They only knew of the stressed-out, work-oriented Ms. Munroe. They were beginning to like her and love whomever was making her happy.

Remy kept his true feelings inside. Selflessly not wanting to ruin the non-drama relationship they shared. Although he could see that he was becoming a non-sexual boyfriend, he enjoyed spending time with her. Weeks of being close to her made him want for more. He became progressively aware that she had no clue of what affect she had on him. How could she rub lotion on her smooth, brown, long legs and hike up her dress to avoid getting lotion on the material, RIGHT in front of him, no less? Or what about the way she leans her body over his lap while they watch TV? Or the way she laughs when she tells an old war story with Kitty and how she argues about who saved who from what. How could she wrap her arms around his neck and kiss his cheek before he leaves her apartment? He thinks about how she looks when she passes out on the couch while grading papers, and how delicate she feels in his arms when he carries her to her bed.

She tormented him. He has not experienced these emotions since Rouge and he knew all too well how this will end with Ororo. If it would even have a beginning, that is. Ororo would never see him as more than a teammate, he thought to himself. She shared her heart with him like she would with anyone else.

His thoughts made him disappear more and more. No more after school visits. No more trips in the city. His assisting her with the garden will come to an end as well.

Ororo felt the withdraw right away and she predicted that he would leave for a few months, like he has done a dozen of times before. But this time she felt that he was not only leaving the team but he was leaving her.

Usually she wish him the best and hope to see him back in one piece. This time, she loathed the thought of him leaving. What could be so important? She thought he was happy. She was happy.

She was happy for the first time in almost two years. Now she knew the loneliness would come and steal her happiness away.

No. No, this was not going to happen. She came back to reality from daydreaming at her desk. She excused herself from her quiz-taking class and urgently raced out of the room the best she could in dress shoes. She ran from one wing of the school to the other, passing confused and concerned faces. Only one face mattered.

She took the elevator to the sub-basement of the mansion. She ran, down the hall to the entrance of the danger room. If he was still on campus, he had to be here, she thought. And she knew him too well.

He wore a uniform of black tank undershirt and black sweat pants. He was in hand to hand combat with four soldiers. Ororo watched him dance around them. Using his bo staff to support his jumps and kicks. He was able to throw one soldier several impressive feet away from the action. The danger room program scan a new player in the program and two of the soldiers broke their attention from of Remy and onto Ororo.

"Ororo, get out of here, NOW!" He demanded.

She knew better not to walk into anyone's session and not know what program or level that they were running. But her emotions got the best of her and let this golden rule escaped her mind.

Ororo began to charge the air with electric energy and sent bolts striking the four fighters. Nothing happened. "Oh no" He always challenged himself without using his powers, while she depended on hers. Her powers to control weather was useless in this program.

One soldier round house kicked her in the chest, knocking all the wind out of her. He followed through by kicking her in the stomach before Remy came to disable him in five combo moves. He quickly took care of the other three while keeping them away from Ororo, who was still on the ground.

The stimulation was over once the last soldier was disable. "Woman, what were you thinking, coming in here like that?!" He knelt over her to effortlessly bring her in his arms.

"I was looking for you."

"Well, you found me." he said "Are you gonna be alright?"

"I think so. Maybe I have a bruise."

"Woman, somebody ought to teach you how to fight. I keep telling you, you can't use those powers all the time" he lectured.

Remy quickly carried her out of the danger room and into the infirmary.

"Remy, I'm fine," she hissed at her pain. " It just caught me off guard."

He knew she wasn't that hurt by two blows however he felt responsible for the attacks. He has been avoiding her for almost a week. He didn't know how much he missed her. Times like these reminds him when she was de-aged and too fragile to take care of herself but he was there to keep her safe.

"What made you come looking for me?" He asked, confident that she was okay.

"You wouldn't answer your phone. I wanted to know how are you" She explained.

He rubbed the back of his neck "Are you trying to tell me that you missed me?"

She felt like a fourteen year old having her first crush. She felt sweetly defeated. "Yes."

"Yes, what?"

"I missed you."

"I'm sorry, I musta got hit too many times in that Danger Room because I thought Ororo Munroe said that she missed me. Now, this can't be right."

She covered her face. She felt so stupid. She might as well admitted that she loved him too. She exhaled some air. " I miss you and I don't want you to leave."

"But what if I feel like it's my time to move on before things get complicated?"

"Things will always be complicated, you know that. Why run away from it?" She slid off of the examining table, drawing closer to him. Putting her body against his. She put her hands on the side of his face and kissed his lips. "Don't go." She kissed him again. He kissed her back, making her legs weak. His mouth traveled down her neck hitting the right nerves, setting off all her senses . For a millisecond she warned herself, knowing this was wrong, knowing this could ruin everything. She completely ignored that nagging inner voice when he pushed her back onto the examining table and trapped her with his own body. She was not going to try to escape at all. She surrendered.

There wasn't a place on her body that Remy's hands did not explore. Clothes were being pulled and thrown off. Her pants. His shirt. Her panties. He was more than ready to release his pinned-up desire for her. He spread her legs apart to keep himself between could feel his stiffen member press against between her thighs, making her melt, making her body beg for him.

He was just about to tug down his sweat pants until something caught his attention.

"Someone's coming." He froze in front of Ororo.

"Oh my goodness!" All sense returned to her, like waking from a falling dream. Ororo quickly minded to putting her pants back on and totally remembering she was supposed to be teaching her class.

Their other teammates, Scott, Bobby and Logan walked through the automatic doors to the infirmary.

"Hey, Ororo, what are you doing here?" Bobby asked when he noticed her looking at the tall book cases.

"I wanted to look up something. It's pretty old. I thought I might find it here." She was fully dressed and Remy was no where in sight.

"You know, there's an invention called the internet, Storm. Maybe you should look into it." Cyclops smirked, trying to be funny but being offensive and belittling as usual.

She ignores his sarcastic remark. "You know how I love books, Scott." She smiled.

All three men searched the room to find what they were initially looking for. Logan looked over to her and gave her a knowing smirk. Ororo avoided his eyes. She knew Logan was the only one that could pick up Remy's sent on her. Maybe with his sensitive hearing, he heard their make-out session only seconds ago. She plucked a random book from the shelf and quickly escaped the room.

Eventually Ororo went back to class, still feeling light headed from her encounter with the robotic soldier and the spell Remy cast on her. Her hair went from a perfect bun to a messy, lazy pony tale. The class she had abandoned was now elsewhere and seated in front of her was another round of teenagers to test. Some faces are nervous. Some are confident. Some notice the unsettle Ms. Munroe. The Ms. Munroe they were familiar with was never late and always prepared, especially on Test Day.

"Sorry, class, I was held up in a meeting." She noticed that she was lying more and more, as the day went on. "Hopefully, you took this time wisely and studied more."

The papers were passed back from student to student. Ororo's mind began to fantasize on the feeling of Remy's body pressed against her own. Thinking about the way he kissed gave her a wave of pleasure though her body, making her feel light and airy. She could still feel his lips on her mouth.

She stared out of the classroom window, thinking "What have I gotten myself into?"


	7. Chapter 7

The team. The students. Dead friends. New fears. Old enemies. Same worries. All of these things kept Ororo up all night. Tired, but wide awoke. Her eyes itched from dryness. She needed to relax. What could she do at one o'clock in the morning?

She sat up in her bed, in the dark, trying to decided if she should take a hot, soothing shower, or eat the left-over pad-thai that she was now craving. Maybe the shower and then the Thai? Decisions...

Once in the shower she bowed her head, letting the hot water drench her hair, shrinking it into curls almost half of its length of when it is dry. She stepped around allowing water ease the tension of her neck and back. Water rolled down places on her body making her fantasize about where she wanted Remy to touch her. She thought about him pressing his body on her back, putting his hands on forbidden places that only he could touch. She thought of his voice in her ear. She wanted to hear him breathe her name. The mental images were becoming too much for her and she ached for sweet relief.

Even up until this point, she could still not believe that she would ever think about Remy being more than a friend. Her attraction to him was more like a nuisance for her. She did not search for anyone's attention and affection. What was it about him? What was she thinking? Is she desperate? Is she THAT desperate? Is she lonely? And why him? Why not Bobby or Logan or Bishop or Hank...she could tolerate the blue fur, that's nothing major. But Remy? Come on! Even his secrets has secrets! His only rule in life is "Don't get caught." How could she trust someone like him, with her heart?

She got out the shower, feeling loose and mildly satisfied. She patted her skin and her hair damp-dry with a towel and returned it to its bar. She stepped into her dark bedroom from the steamy bathroom without putting on a robe. Since she had moved out of the mansion, she has banned the wearing of clothes in her house... unless she had company.

Now her mouth watered for the rest of the Pad-Thai. She opened up the refrigerator door and took out the carry-out box of food, then took out a pitcher of lemonade and place them both on the counter.

"I hope you saved me some, Chere."

Ororo almost jumped out of her skin. "What the hell?!" It took a moment to realize who her company was. " Remy?! I will kill you!"

"Kill me over left-overs? You're so selfish." He smiled trying to hold his laughter because she might just send a gush of wind to push him out of the tenth floor window.

Her heart continued to race "How long have you been here?"

"Before you took a shower."

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to give these back to you." He dangled the panties of which she neglected to put back on from their earlier encounter.

Remy switched on a table lamp to shed dim light on her nudity. His eyes drinks the sight of her satin like skin, her perky breast, her big, curly, silver hair and her sky-blue eyes. "Don't move."

"I'm sorry, I thought about it and I don't think it's a good idea." Ororo tried to retreat and run. "I think we should have left what we had at the mansion, there. I just can't do this..."

Being torn inside, she could not help but feel like this was a mistake. This would end the world if she let this catastrophe happen. This would be the start of wars. This would be the beginning of the end.

"Remy, I can't..." She folded her arms in efforts to cover her breast. Remy was no longer a friend. He was the ultimate temptation. He was her forbidden fruit. It was too late to escape. They were all alone. Her lust for him was too strong. Especially when he slips two fingers between her thighs, she gasps from the pain that turns into pleasure.

He stood over her while she kept still. working his fingers inside her. She was wet and tight, everything he fantasized. He took her mouth with his. Moving his tongue with hers, he was slowly breaking her down into every thing he needed her to be. Soft. Accepting. Willing.

"Remy we shouldn't do this...I can't..."'

Maybe this once, she thought as he kissed along the curve of her neck. He guided her hand down his pants, allowing her to fondle his length, wanting to be inside her. She went from resisting to impatiently pulling his shirt over and off his body. He can't undo his pants fast enough for finds the closest furniture he can take her on, so happens it was the couch. He grabs her arm, insisting she join him. She decides to straddle his lap. Resistance weighed upon her, was she ready to engage in this wicked game? Was she ready to sell her soul? Her wetness closely hovered over the tip of his shaft. But when he takes the bud of her breast in his mouth, all reason fades into black. She feels worshiped and adorned. She can not restrain herself any longer. She lowers herself, allowing his stiffness to stretch her sweet opening. He caresses her back, being intoxicated while she grinds on top of him.

"Ooooh shit..." he breathed. She becomes the perfect drug. Her touch, her mouth, her smell, her moans, keeps him addicted to the moment. "Fuck me..." He whispers in her ear. She could't resist him now, even if she wanted to. He holds the back of her neck, he crushes her mouth with his.

Ororo watches him lean on her couch cushions and feels his hands caress her back while he enjoys her. She feels a fairly familiar intended feeling reaching up in her body. "Remy..." She cries his name. She leans forward and rides him faster.

He feels the walls of her sex tighten and grip him. He can feel her waters flow on his own thighs. He's going to explode inside of her. He pulls her hair and listen to her cry out as her body trembles before him. Her quick jerks of her hips sends him straight to paradise. She finally collapse on top of him.

He was completely spent but he managed to carry her to her bed and pull the sheets over them.

"You got me..." She whispered her surrender in his ear. Clearing acknowledging that she had been seduced.

He smirked while keeping his eyes closed. He knew there was no going back from this. He wasn't going anywhere. This should have happened a long time ago, he thought. He scooted her closer to him with one arm. He held her close from behind, tracing the length of her neck with his lips. He adored the way she offered her flesh for him to savor. He neglects to tell her but it is time for round two. She has the nerve to thinks that she could drift off to sleep, he thought.

He gently rolls Ororo on her back, he separate her legs and plants himself between them, smothering her body with his.

"Get off of me..." Ororo laughs, barely able to stay awake. "Haven't you done enough to me?"

His hands holds her forearms, pinning her arms by the side of her head, down to the mattress. Nudging her leg up with his knee. Waking her back to her senses. "I can't get enough of you."


	8. Chapter 8

His hands. His voice. His face. His smile. The way he said her real name. His lips. His hair. The way he made love. The way he sneak up behind her and wrap his arms around her. All these thing and more made Ororo's heart melt.

"Are you doing that?" He rest his cheek on her stomach while enjoying her gently pulling strands of his hair. The feeling is almost as good as sex. Almost. They starred at the rain that fell outside of his picture window. She was told to never to trust a man who does not invite you to his home. Ororo was much too impatient to wait for him to ask her. So she invited herself. And he passed her test by being VERY hospitable in many ways.

"Why does everyone assumes that I control the weather every time it rains?" She laughs.

"I dunno, but I think you do."

"I believe in letting some things be."

He thinks he will keep his face on her skin forever. He listen to her faint heartbeat and noises of commotion going on inside her belly. Maybe it's time to feed the woman, he thought. He reluctantly pulls himself out of bed and pulls up his boxer briefs. "What do you want to eat?"

"Some toast." SHe responded " Maybe some fruit and yogurt."

"So you basically want to me to the market, huh?' He chuckled " I was hoping you would say bacon and eggs."

"When have you ever seen me eat pork?"

"- I'm going to the store."

Going to the grocery store to buy his lady yogurt and fruit was small compared to all the things he could do for her. For her, he would grow apple and cherry trees and buy a cow for it's milk so she can always have yogurt. Thankfully there was a market three blocks away from his house.

Their relationship existed only to each other. Ororo had no desire for others sideways glances or whispering words that would sooner or later get back to her in the worst way. Remy was the perfect secret. Her best and favorite secret. Where she was going and who she was with was her business. She was fully aware that the majority of the X-Men would not approve or advice her to be involved with the likes of Remy LeBeau. She was very well aware of the reputation he held. From the start Ororo knew that this was a very dangerous game she was playing, but how could she refuse?

To close friends, they had an idea what was going on. Kitty sneak information by digging for answers in their conversations. Kitty knew Ororo had a new love interest by the way she was behaving, she put two and two together and came up with Ororo was sneaking around with Mr. LeBeau. Logan on the other hand, knew he would have to dice Remy into dozens of pieces if he was to ever hurt Ororo. He wouldn't think twice about avenging his friend. Lauren or X-23, she may not have shown any emotion outwardly, but she adorn Remy with all her heart. He was a father, brother and friend all rolled into one. She only wished for his happiness. And she too, smelled the familiar scent on his clothes. She could hear every tone in his voice and know that he was in love.

They have been secretly dating for six months and they did not lack excitement at all. One time Ororo was ambushed and pulled into an empty class room to be gagged and tied up to an office chair. The assailant took off his mask and hike her skirt up to her waist and force her legs open to kiss between her thighs. She would not put up a fight and the cloth in her mouth muffled her cries of ecstasy. And when the suspect was pleased with her reaction he would untie her and bend her over the teacher's desk and drive his hard throbbing member into her while she was still creamy. Keeping the gag in her mouth, Ororo loved being submissive and ironically powerless. He wrecked her body with pleasure and melted her mind. After they were renew, he carefully puts her back together to what she was before he took her. He respected her wishes as to nobody has to know about what they did. He gave her one last passionate kiss farewell and he exit the room through a window. To be careful that she was presentable, her hands swipe down her blouse then she readjusts her pony tail. She looks both ways for passerby's and switch her ass down the hall in time for her next class.

There were a few other adventurous, impromptu, role-playing, wild sex moments. Most of the time, it was just two people in bed. Laughing , eating, sharing stories, confessing secrets, admitting dark fears, and accepting past mistakes.

* * *

"Gambit." Remy answers his phone, weary of the unknown number that appears on his phone. His face becomes pale when he hears the voice.

"Gambit, Gambit, Gambit. How have you been, man? You don't call. You do not write. I was afraid you would not remember me." The masculine voice said over the phone.

"What do you want?" Remy heart rate began to quicken. He knew that this was trouble making a house call.

"I want you to make good on a promise, that's what I want. Meet me at usual place and oh, bring the goodies." The man hangs up abruptly.

Remy looked over to the sleeping Ororo next to him. He knew whatever job he had to do, might take days or even weeks. Of he tells Ororo she will never let him go. And if she did she would never let him go alone. Every part of his being wanted to stay with her. When will this all end? he thought to himself. His fingers slowly combed her white hair and he watched her breathe and cuddle her pillow. How will he ever tell her that he has to leave? How will he tell her that a man spared his life and now has Remy taking care of his dirty work, whatever it maybe. The last job didn't go so well, Remy was not exactly on his A-game and like an amateur, got ambushed and knocked over his head. When he came to, he was tied in a locked wooden trunk sinking to the bottom of the Hudson River. He thought he was a goner. How he survived was nothing short of a miracle. Everybody makes mistakes, right?

What am I doing, he thought. Months ago, he would have dressed and packed by then. Instead he grieved the thought of not coming back to her. It was like taking a vacation in heaven and being told to go back to hell. He dreaded the idea. Why didn't this job come up weeks ago? Why did it even come up at all? Remy leaned over and kissed Ororo's lips. She opened up one eye.

"Hey," She smiled and her face lost the expression as she instantly went unconscious.

"I love you, Ororo." He burned the image of her sleeping peacefully in his mind. He was already wanting to get back to her.

* * *

"Remy?" Ororo awakened late in the afternoon from her sleep. Thankfully it was a Sunday and she could be as irresponsible as she wished. She did not have much planned. But where was Remy? It wasn't like him to not wake her up. "Remy?" She called out again. Still no response. She checked the nightstand for her phone. Looking at the screen for messages. There were none. She got out of bed not bothering with clothes to check the bathroom. No one. In fact, there were no men's shoes by the door. No leather jacket on the back of the kitchen table chair. No keys on the coffee table. All traces of him being in her apartment were gone. Maybe he went to the store. After an hour, Ororo decided to call his cell phone.

Voice mail.

Ororo had a funny notion but she wasn't bothered. Perhaps he was at the mansion. But after looking in the danger room and war room and then making dreadful small talk with associates that so happened to be there, she literally flew to his house. She wasn't quite sure what she was prepared to find, but anything was better than what she found.

Nothing and no one.

* * *

**In the next chapter of The Ballad of Ororo Munroe: Storm gets when she does not hear from Gambit in days. Why did he leave without a word? What is he hiding? When he finally comes back, will Ororo feel the same love she had for him or will he feel her wrath? There is no time for a lover's quarrel, when all the X-Men teams are to go on a mission to save their world. Gambit is chosen by Cyclops to go with Storm's team. Talk about bad timing. Will the love birds set aside their differences or will their love jeopardize the whole mission... thanks for reading and please review...ya'll making me feel bad.**


End file.
